Insomniatic
by Kavbj
Summary: Kai’s insomnia has been going for four months now, and it’s all because of his addiction to Tala Ivanov. But maybe Tala’s the one missing out, but on what? TalaxKai ONESHOT


**Hello, another oneshot here. TalaxKai. Actually you can probably expect a few oneshots before I actually get around to **_**updating**_** anything... hehe, my bad. The song is **_**Insomniatic**_** by **_**Aly & Aj**_**. Therefore, I don't own it, nor do I own beyblades. Shame, I know. Enjoy, and R&R!**

**Summary: **_**Kai's insomnia has been going for four months now, and it's all because of his addiction to Tala Ivanov. But maybe Tala's the one missing out, but on what? TalaxKai ONESHOT**_

_**

* * *

**_

Insomniatic

_Rolled over from last night's dreams  
Happiness isn't from a-_

2:38 am and sharp crimson eyes opened slowly. They flickered about, taking in the welcoming darkness, and the pale teen pulled himself into a sitting position. Dream still throbbing within his mind, Kai shoved the covers off and stood, heading for the door.

Once in the corridor, he closed the door behind him, heart pounding steadily and the sound of blood rushing through his veins ringing in his ears. His euphoria rose as he walked confidently and unnoticed to the door at the end of the hall.

On nights when his dreams turned to nightmares and red lines and crescents lined his skin, he made this trip constantly until it was routine.

_Drink me up in your thoughts  
Just like I do with you  
Are you left thirsty too?_

The door was closed and at this late – or was it early - hour he didn't bother knocking, for he already knew the occupant would be asleep. So Kai opened the door and let himself in. He hissed as the comforting darkness disappeared and a faint yellow glow lit up his eyes. He glared at the bedside lamp, willing it to smash to pieces.

He grabbed the chair in the corner that had been placed there when he first started the habit and positioned it so it's back faced the bed. He sat on it so he could lean his forearms against the back of the chair and stared, crimson orbs unrelenting.

He watched the steady rise and fall of the equally pale chest and found his own breathing patterns increase and become irregular, his thoughts whirling through his head wildly and all corrupted by the thought of the one on the bed.

_Whoa-oh oh  
I am erratic_

Kai placed a hand over his chest, feeling his wildly beating heart beneath his palm. He grinned; a sick and twisted smile demented from the years at the Abbey (and maybe from being in the presence of his fellow Russians) and clawed his hand, digging his blunt nails into his skin. He dragged his hand down, marring his non-flawless skin with ragged red lines. Blood swelled in small drops and he smeared it across his fingers and then across his lips.

He struggled to calm his breathing and let out a quiet groan, tipping his head back and hissing through his teeth. The adrenaline was killing him, and he was ever tempted to just run his hands over the half-naked body presented in front of him.

_  
Can't break the habit  
My current status  
With you I'm Insomniatic_

But just like every night, he watched, mesmerised as the sleeping and breathing pattern of the other never changed, while his own was disrupted and spiked. Four months since the first time he had come to this room, and he had yet to break the habit, though impossible, he knew. Sleep became less and less, and insanity more and more as reality merged with the realms of his mind from time to time.

The knives were now hidden somewhere he could not be bothered trying to locate. And no lighters or matches were to be used in his presence, but he didn't care. Why settle for those when he could go with this beauty... and this thrilling case of insomnia.

_My train is off the track  
It seems delirious from my loss of sleep-_

When the sun crept in, unwanted, blue eyes opened and Tala yawned. He stretched and turned his head to where he knew Kai would be.

Crimson eyes stared back from the one corner of the room the sun had not yet touched and the owner smiled crookedly. "Good morning," he greeted in a sickeningly calm whisper. Sliding from the chair, he made his way over to Tala, shoulders pulling back and eyes narrowing almost angrily as he was forced to walk into the sunlight.

Kai would get used to the light in a couple of minutes, Tala knew, but for some reason the steady change from night to dawn was too fast for the younger Russian, who had now made it to his side. He crawled onto the bed, straddling Tala's waist and running his trembling hands over Tala's steadily rising and falling chest.

"I've been dying for you to wake up," admitted Kai, leaning forward to lean his forehead against Tala's. "I... I..."

_  
Deprived, I greet the day  
Won't be easy to do  
Are you this restless too?_

Kai was sure of what he wanted to say, but the words would not come no matter how much they willed them too. Not that it mattered, because he was sure by now that Tala knew what he was trying to say. He glanced over at the sole window in the room, hissing as he noticed that more light had crept into the room.

He needed to do something, move, run, jump, scream. Too much energy and it made him jittery as he drew in a shaky breath, tilting his head back as his mouth opened in a silent gasp. His body trembled and Tala wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him steady.

"Your insomnia is getting worse," the redhead stated quietly. Kai laughed, falling to the side and curling up next to Tala as his trembling grew worse.

_Whoa-oh oh  
I am erratic_

Tala placed a hand over Kai's heart, feeling it flutter erratically beneath his fingers. He noticed the scratches down Kai's chest and pressed his hot fingertips against them, making Kai hiss. He pulled his hands away slowly as Kai's body shuddered and he gasped for breath, clinging to Tala helplessly.

He did not like seeing Kai like this, but he watched anyway, with uncaring blue eyes that had seen this too many times. With shaking hands, Kai turned Tala's head towards him and pressed his trembling lips against Tala's. Tala lay there and finally Kai pulled away, calm, and rested his head on Tala's chest.

_  
Can't break the habit  
My current status to you  
I'm Insomniatic_

He looked out at the rest of Tala's room with unseeing eyes, barely aware of Tala's calming ministrations as the older Russian combed his fingers through the two-toned hair. The door opened and he turned dull eyes towards the approaching blonde.

With Tala's help, Spencer collected Kai into his arms and turned to leave. Kai struggled, hissing and scratching as he fought to get back to Tala. Habits were hard to kill and insomnia was plaguing on his mind. He gave up and let his head fall back. His bangs fell from his face and he stared at the floor, ignoring the pain in his neck.

He ended up on the couch, with Bryan next to him, supporting him until his mind regained control and he blinked, almost confused, and came to.

_One by one  
The days grow longer and longer  
And I, in my own sweet pain grow stronger_

It was the same every morning and he would sit on the couch until Tala came to join him and he would smile at the redhead, bid him good morning and kiss him as though nothing had happened. He would eat, hold it down if only just, and then leave to train G Rev who had noticed the bags under his eyes and the strange manner to his already strange behaviour.

And Tala would watch with sorry eyes, begging mentally for Kai to just admit that he couldn't sleep at night. Tala already had a pretty good idea as to why, and if Kai would just confirm his suspicions then they could hopefully find a way for him to sleep at night.

But that didn't happen, and each afternoon Kai came home, went to bed at eleven, woke at two, and Tala woke to him sitting in the corner. He had suffered from a similar thing one time, except he had left before Kai woke up, and he repeated it each night until he was sated with a passionate impulsive kiss from Kai.

The feeling was exhilarating and at one point, they had gone through sleepless nights together, addicted to the other's touch, but Kai had never really gotten over it.

_  
I must admit, I must admit, I must admit  
it's a good insane  
I must admit, I must admit, hear me admit!_

Tala's alarm woke him up at three in the morning, and he blinked blearily at the ceiling a couple of times. There was a surprised yelp to his right and he turned to find a shocked pair of crimson eyes staring at him.

Kai closed his mouth and his lips curled into a smirk. Adrenaline raced through his veins once again, but different to usual. He joined Tala on the bed and pulled the redhead up so that he was sitting. Kai leaned forward and pressed their lips together, dragging his tongue along Tala's bottom lip and begging for entrance as his fingers struggled to grab the hem of Tala's shirt properly.

Tala pushed him away and gripped him by his shoulders. "Admit it."

"What?" Kai asked breathlessly, struggling to get closer to Tala.

"That you can't sleep at night and it's driving you insane."

"But I'm not annoyed."

"No but you are totally sick in the head. Why the hell do you think we hid the knives after you tried to 'write' our names on your skin with one of them?" demanded Tala.

_Whoa-oh oh  
I am erratic_

Kai's heart beat faster and he grinned. "The insanity is good and insomnia better. It's erratic, you wouldn't believe it." He leaned forward to whisper in Tala's ear, "but you would if you joined me again."

Kai dragged Tala from the bed and pushed him against the wall, stripping him of his shirt and biting down viciously on Tala's collarbone.

Tala shuddered with pleasure and weaved his fingers through Kai's hair, urging him on. He felt Kai's hot tongue sooth the wound before he came back up and kissed Tala again, bracing himself with his hands on the wall either side of Tala's head.

"See what you've missed?" asked Kai, breath husky as he pulled away.

_  
Can't break the habit  
My current status to you_

Tala stared back with hazy blue eyes, chest heaving as he drew in precious air to his overwhelmed system. He ran his hands over Kai's chest and tugged him closer, smashing his lips to Kai's in a bruising kiss.

"Guess what you've now done to me?" he said, nibbling gently on Kai's ear.

"What?" asked Kai, dragging his nails down Tala's chest and moaning in delight as Tala bit down.

"_I'm Insomniatic..."_


End file.
